brave_frontier_the_last_summonerfandomcom-20200222-history
Advanced Guide - Part 1
ELEMENTS In your inventory, Elements are represented by an icon and a color. *Every Unit or Spirit belongs to 1 Element, affecting their damage in combat. *There are 6 Elements in total: Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder, Light and Dark. *Each Element is strong (++) against one, inflicting more damage in combat, and weak (--) against another, dealing less damage, as follows: - Fire: (++) Earth, (--) Water - Water: (++) Fire, (--) Thunder - Thunder: (++) Water, (--) Earth - Earth: (++) Thunder, (--) Fire - Light and Dark: (++) Against each other. (No weakness, an exception!) 300x300px UNIT SERIES & SPECIES *Some Skills can have effects that only apply to Units from a particular Species or Series. *Every Unit belongs to 1 of the game’s 7 Species: Human, Volpis, Zephir, Undine, Elmvalian, Berserker or Giant. *Every Unit belongs to 1 Unit Series (Harvesters, High Citizen of Uppsa, Royal Noblesse, Pilgrims of Faraway, etc.). Use this to your advantage to increase a Unit’s maximum Spheres by fusing to it Units from the same Series, you’ll get increased chances of getting Sphere. 300px Tip: To recognize a Series, keep in mind that Units from the same Series always have the same background artwork when looking at their Unit. WEAPONS *Each Unit can only wield 1 Type of Weapon. *There are 9 Types of Weapons: Spears, Bows, Fists, Heavy Swords, Dual Swords, Scepters, Swords & Shields, Daggers and Guns. *Weapons of a particular Type usually have the same pros and cons. For example, Fists give the best bonuses for Initiative (to attack before your enemies), but won’t be great at dealing lots of damage. *Each Weapon has a unique design, name and Rarity. No upgrades are available. *Usually, the higher the Rarity, the better its damage stats and passive skills are. *Units that don’t have the same or a higher Rarity than a Weapon will have lowered Stats when wielding it. ROLES *Roles are a possible requirement to be able to unlock a Skill. *There are 5 Roles & 5 Types of Skills in BFTLS. The same Role is always associated to the same Type of Skill, as follows: - Leader Role & Leader Skill - Breaker Role & Brave Burst - Guardian Role & Brave Guard - Oracle Role & Brave Support - Summoner Role & Summon. *Every time you obtain a Unit, it has 1 random Role unlocked. *To unlock the other 4 Roles of that specific Unit, you will need to find 4 more duplicates of the same Unit and fuse them into the *Unit that needs all Roles. (Every fusion unlocks 1 random Role that you do not already have.) *For unique Units such as Brook, playing Memory missions unlock new Roles. SKILLS Skills are passives Stat bonuses or active powers that can be launched in battle. They can be purchased and upgraded with Zel from a Unit Detail page. No matter the random Role you obtain for a Unit, it will always come with 1 or 2 fixed Skills by default: - A “Main Expertise” Skill which has no Role requirement to be upgraded. - A “Second Expertise” Skill which will require the appropriate Role for its upgrades. To obtain or upgrade a Skill, you will need: - The correct amount of Zel - Enough free Sphere slot. Note: Your total amount of available Spheres is written below your Unit’s stats. To unlock the right to obtain or upgrade a Skill, you may need: - The correct Rarity - The correct Role With all 5 Roles unlocked, you can purchase the Ascend Skill Sphere which requires 5 Sphere slots and grants exceptional bonuses. With all 5 Roles unlocked, you can purchase the Ascend Skill Sphere which requires 5 Sphere slots and grants exceptional bonuses.To increase a Unit’s maximum Sphere slots, you can: fuse a duplicate of that Unit for a guaranteed +1 increase. - fuse a Burst Frog for a guaranteed +1 increase. - fuse a Unit from the same Series (i.e. Harvesters, Uppsa) for a small chance of a +1 increase. - fuse a Unit from any other Series for a smaller chance of a +1 increase. 300px UNIT RARITY The Rarity of a Unit goes from 1-Star (1★) to a maximum of 5★. There are 3 classes of Units with different Base Rarity and Maximum Rarity: - 1★ to 3★: Common Summons - 2★ to 4★: Elite Summons - 3 or 4★ to 5★: Rare Summons Note: “Story” Rare Summons rewards go from 2★ to 5★. Units achieve a higher Rarity through Evolution only (unless they are obtained at a higher Rarity than their base one). Higher Rarity means: - Access to more Skill Spheres. - Better maximum Stats. - A higher cap for the maximum number of unlocked Spheres. - Equipping weapons of equal Rarity with no penalties. - Your Unit uses more Cost to be part of a team. COST Having awesome Units isn’t everything! Before you go into battle, you must make sure you respect the Cost limit of each of your Squads (1 Squad = a group of 5 Units maximum). For each Unit, there is a Cost amount that will add up to the Squad’s total. This is fixed for all Units depending on their Rarity, as follows: - 1★: +1 Cost - 2★: +2 Cost - 3★: +4 Cost - 4★: +8 Cost - 5★: +10 Cost Your Cost limit per Squad increases as your account levels up. With a higher limit, you’ll be able to have lots of super strong Units in the same Squad! LEVELING UP Each of your Units need to gain experience to level up, increasing their HP, ATK, DEF & MAG stats! The maximum level you can reach depends on your Rarity, as follows: - 1★: Up to level 10 - 2★: Up to level 20 - 3★: Up to level 60 - 4★: Up to level 80 - 5★: Up to level 100 Units will passively gain experience in battle, but slowly. To speed it up, fuse Experience Units such as Metal Ghosts/Kings (farm them in the Metal Parade!). Fusing Common Summons (1★ to 3★) is also a good way gain low amounts of experience with a chance to increase your Unit’s Sphere slots! EVOLUTION To evolve a Unit to a higher Rarity, you must meet the following requirements: - It needs to be at its maximum level (speed it up by playing the Metal Parade). - You must possess all the required Karma and Crystals (speed it up by playing the different Parades). - For some Units, you must have finished the latest Memory mission from your Unit’s Details page, or from Story Chapters. 300px The higher the Rarity, the more different Types of Crystals you will require, as follows: - 1★ Units need Chapter Crystals (i.e. Harvester, Uppsa) - 2★ Units also need Elemental Crystals (i.e. Fire, Water) - 3★ Units also need Blue or Red Weapon Crystals (i.e. Old Bow) - 4★ Units also need Bi-Elemental Crystals (i.e. Burning Light) Note: You can focus on farming each Type of Crystal independently in the Crystal Parade! Take advantage of Common Summons you can easily obtain as rewards when playing Story or Harvest dungeons: - Story Chapter 1, Act 1-4: Get a Volpis Thief (1★ - 3★), boosting your Squad’s Initiative with his daggers! - Harvest Chapter 1, Act 1-4: Get a Volpis Druid (1★ - 3★), important to save you when near death thanks to a nice healing Brave Support! - Story Chapter 1, Act 2-10: Get an Undine Lancer (1★ - 3★) with a strong Burst Skill, useful for bosses. SPIRITS Spirits are monsters that can be upgraded to be then called in battle by specific Summon Skills some of your Units may have. Just like Units: - they require experience to level up. - they can evolve to higher Rarities (from 1★ to 10★). - you can unlock Skill Spheres for them. - you can unlock more Spheres slots for them. However, unlike Units: - they do not gain experience in battle. - they cannot be sold. - they can only unlock new Sphere slots when fusing their associated Souls to them (farm them in the Soul Parade!). 300px They aren’t used in battle like other Skills: - First, you must have a Unit in your Squad who can Summon this particular Spirit. - The level of this Unit’s Summon Skill is the Rarity cap for your Spirit (i.e. if your Phoenix is at 4★, but Redwind’s Summon Skill is at 1★, you will summon a 1★ Phoenix) - In battle, a Summon Gauge fills up. When full, you can activate it during your Unit’s turn to fight by swiping right on the gauge. Note: Activating your Summon will not use up your Unit’s turn! If you have Units who can summon different kinds of Spirits, you’ll be able to change between the Spirits you want to summon by swiping on the Spirit icon. 300px